MGL Nanoha Strikers Fate arc
by xavier12336
Summary: The 6th division members have to fight with the strongest heroes from the past in order to maintain peace, who will win? The present or the past and the future. Rated M just in case. NanoFate with other pairings. A bit of crossover from a certain anime
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: For this story, I've included some characters from an anime which will be revealed later and yes, the setting of this story is in the MGL Nanoha Strikers anime which we all love to watch so there will be fighting scenes, love scenes etc etc. There will be changes in the weapons, blah blah blah so sit back, drink your tea and enjoy this story. **

**The timeline of this story is the start of the formation of Division Six.**

Please R and R as usual, thanks. 

* * *

" Watch out, Erio. They are on your tail." A girl with short, pink hair shouted loudly as she quickly chanted a spell which would boost the speed of the selected target by at least three times.

" Damm it, where's Subaru and Tea? Ahhhh!" The red-hair boy suddenly accelerated forward and managed to avoid the dilapidated building in time by twisting his body and his trusted partner, Strada, just before impact although it caused him to hurtle towards the ground, causing a loud crashing sound.

But due to Erio's agile turn, the five drone robots crashed into the building, causing the building to collapse and the five robots to explode in unison. Caro then quickly rushed towards where Erio crashed and gave a sigh of relief when Erio stood up unscathed although a little bit shaken.

" Are you alright, Erio? Sorry for that speed boost just now, i thought you needed it." Caro apologised and looked as though she was about to cry. Erio scratched his cheek and smiled at the cute girl in front with him and he patted her head, " Don't worry, Caro. If you have not use that spell on me, I think i will be dead by now. Now, let's look for Subara and Teana."

He brushed the dust off his barrier jacket and picked up his Strada which is lying on the floor after the crash but just before his finger could grab hold of Strada, numerous yellow light orbs flew towards the two of them at a very fast speed.

Before Caro could react, Erio flicked his spear up and disappeared and reappeared in an instant next to another old building with Caro in his arm. There was another loud explosion as the orbs exploded upon impact with the ground and Erio winced, knowing that they would have suffer that kind of impact if not for his " Sonic move".

" Caro, are you ok?" He let down Caro and shook her shoulder gently but she continued to be in a state of shock. Erio gave a sigh of frustration although he could not blame Caro for her current state as he would have being in the same state as her, just that he's more used to such attacks due to his surrogate mother cum sister.

" Damm it, now there's even more trouble." He muttered under his breath and just when he was about to stood up, a blond woman stood in front of him and a yellow-bladed black scythe was a mere inch away from his throat.

" Erio, you are dead. So are you, Caro. Let's end this training and review it, shall we?" Fate said with a kind smile and a screen appeared suddenly. " Yuuno, deactivate training field 0109 and teleport us back to where Nanoha and the rest of the forwards are."

" Alright, I'm on it." A male voice was heard from the screen and a wave of blue light washed over the three persons before they found themselves standing on a grass field, their usual training ground.

" Ah, there they are. Hey Fate, what kept you and the others so long?" Nanoha shouted to them while waving incessantly, drawing a smile from Fate. She and the Lightning squad members walked towards Nanoha, Vita and the Stars squad members and the four squad members ; Subaru, Teana, Erio and Caro sat on the field while their instructors took out the recording of their battles and showed it to them.

" Good work everyone, all of you manage to destroy the drone robots in an unknown area which is the main objective for this training and that all of you are able to adapt to the surrounding faster than I thought. The cohensions between the four of you in battle are good although Subaru might be a little bit hot-headed, especially when Teana was fighting with three drones." Nanoha paused for a while to give a smile at Subaru who gave an embarrassed laugh while Teana and Vita gave a disapproving look at her.

" The Stars squad manage to avoid all my attacks and even manage to land a few blows on me which is quite a good feat although the both of you let down your guard after that few hits on me, assuming that I have being beaten by you all and that's the reason why the both of you lose. Remember not to let down your guard unless you are very sure that your enemies are destroyed or else, the both of you will just lose your lives for nothing especially in the battlefield." Nanoha then glanced at Fate who nodded and turned to the Lightning squad members.

" For the both of you, you manage to dodge my attacks and in the process, use the surrounding to destroy the drones which is good. I'm impressed with the way Caro supports Erio although it's evident the both of you are not used to close-shave situations which will be very common when the both of you undertake missions in the future. Be ready in the future as I will try to expose the both of you to such situations, ok?"

" Yes, Ma'm." Erio and Caro stood up and saluted which Fate replied with the same salute. Vita then said, " Alright, it's time for you all to warm down. Run around the field for ten times then you are dismissed."

" Yes, Ma'm." The four members saluted then they proceeded to follow Vita's order.

"I say that they perform well today, dodging our attacks and the Stars squad manage to even hit your barrier which is very rare." Fate commented with a smile while Nanoha scatched her cheek and gave her trademark, " Nyahaha."

" I don't think so, seeing that they are too young to be thrown into the battlefield. Look at the Lightning squad, Caro is easily startled by such simple attacks while Subaru cares too much about her team-mates, even when she's in danger herself. Teana tends to solo enemies while for Erio, he's has the same problem as Subaru." Vita said with a strict tone which Fate and Nanoha chuckled, knowing that only when Vita was impressed then she started to use that tone.

" Vita chan, you are too strict and just as you say, they are very young. And beside, Fate and I are at Caro and Erio age when we start fighting so you can't use age as a factor."

" You and Fate are different from them. The both of you are those type of talented mages who only appeared in a hundred years. For them, they may be talented but they will easily die in a real battlefield." Vita retorted back albeit with a smile, although she tried to cover it by not looking at the both of them.

" That's why they are undergoing trainings, to unlock their potentials." Vita had no answer to Nanoha's reply so she just maintained silence.

Suddenly, a screen materialised and Yuuno's face was shown on the screen and he looked very anxious and worried.

" The three of you, come back to the headquarter right now. Hayate has called for an emergency meeting as we have encounter a problem." The tone of his voice was very grim and their relaxed posture and looks vanished instantly.

" Hayate calling for an emergency meeting? It must be something big. Should we call the four of them to follow us to the meeting?" Fate asked the other two officers and after thinking for a while,the both of them nodded and said, " Yes, they are part of the Sixth Division afterall."

" Oi, the four of you. End the runs and teleport back to the headquarter. No questions ask, do you hear me?" Vita shouted at the four of them then she and the two officers said in unison, " Bardiche, Raising heart, Graf Eisen. Activates teleportation system, location will be TSAB 6th Division Headquarter where Hayate Yagami resides."

" Yes sir, Alright master, Yes master."

Different waves of light surround the three of them and in an instant, they found themselves in the commanding room where Hayate and sometimes, Yuuno, would be in during missions.

A few seconds later, the four Forwards appeared beside them and they looked a bit shaken except for Caro who was used to such kind of magical effects.

The four of them looked around in awe as they had never enter this room before and Subaru whistled when she saw the various computers and machineries, each of them the latest in the market and some of them even more advanced, thanks to Yuuno who helped to modify them secretly.

" Wow, this room is amazing. Look at all those gadgets, Tea. What I wouldn't give to own one of them." Subaru said to Teana who gave a bored look; Tea was not a fan of machineries.

" They are still so lively as ever." Nanoha said with a fond look at her students while Fate nodded her head in agreement while Vita said, " It just mean that they have the energy for extra trainings. Remind me to alter the training programs afterwards."

Erio and Caro just looked around the room quietly and Caro unconciously held Erio's hand as she was not comfortable with machineries due to her upbringing in a tribe who co-existed with nature.

Erio gave a smile at Caro, " Don't worry Caro. They won't harm you." She smiled back but her hand remained where it was, around his hand and he squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

" Alright, just where is that ferret and Hayate? This is supposed to be an emergency meeting right?" Vita complained while Nanoha and Fate also looked around for their friends.

The door slided open just after Vita completed her complain and Hayate and Yuuno walked into the room.

" Alright, 6th Division members. Welcome to the Command room, I think it will be the first time the four kids visit here, yes?" Yuuno said with a smile at the four Forwards who continued to keep their serious demeanour.

" It seems that the instructors have taught you all well there, too well it seems. Relax a bit and you all don't need to salute me as I'm just a civillian collabrator." He added as the four of them were in the midst of saluting him.

" Good afternoon everyone. Sorry to disrupt your trainings but I have something very important to show you all, or at least Yuuno has something to show the all of you." Hayate said to the seven of them who saluted and said in unison, " Yes, Ma'm."

" Yuuno, show them the video please." Yuuno nodded his head leaning his face against a machine, he pressed a button and said, " Video No. 100 uploaded, show on full screen size. Password is Hayate Yagami."

" Acknowledged, video system online." The machine replied and the seven Forwards then turned to the screen which was magnified such that it filled the entire command room.

It was recorded at night. A man in his barrier jacket was in the street, his device was on his hand and he was glaring at something in the dark.

" Reveal yourself, don't use the darkness to hide your cowardice." He shouted and something shifted.

" As you say, mage." The last word was spoke with such force that the audience and the mage in the video recoiled a little and the figure moved forward, allowing the streetlight to illuminate his body.

A tall man with a red jacket and a red skirt-like cloth covering a black skin-tight full-body clothes stood in front of the mage, bathing under the light of the lamps. His skin which was tanned contrast with his hair which was shockingly white with no hint of any colour and spiked up, rippled as he crossed his hand and gave an arrogant smirk at his opponent. His eyes seemed to be able to pierce through anybody foolish enough to stare at him and now, his gaze was upon the mage as though he was nothing but a bug he could easily stepped on.

" Well, are you happy that you can see me now?" The mage shook his head slightly to recover from the impact of the appearance of the figure and he pointed his device, a long sword with two red orbs surrounding it, at the figure.

" Not exactly. What business you have with me?" The figure continued to give the smirk then two blades, white and black with a shape of a crescent moon, formed in his hands.

" Nothing, just that I want the magical core in your body. I believe the people in your world call it " linken core" ?" He paused then continued. " So will you give it to me? Spare yourself the pain, that's my advise to you."

" Heh, like hell I'm giving it to you." The mage then shouted, " Rolken, catridge loaded. Activate sword mode."

Smoke blew out from the sword as the catridges shifted in the sword and it replied, " Yes, sir."

The two red orbs merged into the sword, forming a red aura around it and the mage sneered at the figure. " I shall let you have a taste of Rolken. Rolken, widen aura range to the maximum. Let the enemy feels the power of you."

The aura formed a bubble around the mage and the figure then the mage smiled to himself, confident that the figure will be screaming for mercy.

The figure instead gave a bored look and he scanned around the area around him with only red colour greeted his sight. " I take it that you don't want to give me then. Sigh, looks like I have to resort to force again."

Before the mage could utter any sound or use any spells, the figure suddenly appeared in front of the mage then he slashed both of his blades in a ' X ' fashion then wheeling his blades expertly, he stood back with a smile.

" What the...." That's what all the mage could say before slumping to the ground with blood seeping through the clothes from the wound. The figure then picked up the mage's device then he closed his eyes as though he was concentrating on something before throwing it to the ground and stepped on it, destroying the device.

" Well well, that's enough recording I say." The figure smiled at the video camera which was incidentally, latched onto a lamp.

The screen then turned black with a loud " hiss", then Yuuno said, " That's the end of the video. So any comments, everyone?"

Everybody was silent until Subaru uttered a word. " Wow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for no NanoFate moment in the first chapter but rest assured, there will be in the later chapters. Some of you may have already guess the identity of the enemy, if so and you wish, you can confirm with me through pm :)**

* * *

**Remember to R and R.**

" Well, what's the latest haul so far?" A man clad in a blue skin-tight armour streak with metal plating at the shoulder asked the scarlet figure with a questioning look.

" Nothing, except for an useless B-class linker core which I take it from a trash who dare to call himself a mage. I expect that guy to put up a good fight but I am wrong." The figure who answered gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, causing his white hair to stood up again.

" Don't go around killing people, it will attract unwanted attention to us which will be undesirable." The white hair figure snorted at the man's words which earned him a frown.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't care personally as long as I can find that man and fulfill my role in this existence. So, is there any news about that man and the woman?" The man shook his head slightly and the figure gave a sigh of frustration.

" Alright, so where is the others? Are they still searching for the cores?" The man nodded his head then he said, " It's nice having such conversations with somebody but it seems that it is my turn to search for the cores."

The white haired figure grinned and he gave a mock bow to the man. " Well, good luck to you. I shall go take a long rest then. Hope to hear some good news from you."

The man ignored the figure's words and he held out his right hand before muttering under his breath, " Teleportation runes activate." Then there was a blinding flash which caused the figure to wince slightly and there was no sign of the man in the room.

The figure looked around the room before he closed the eyes and said, " Trace on. Projection image strengthen. Achieve perfection." The previous destroyed device, Rolken, slowly appeared in his hand then after the device was successfully formed, he wielded it expertly for a few minutes before throwing away the device, causing it to disappear gradually.

" What a waste of weapon in the hand of a mediocre mage. Luckily I have commited it to my memory, it will be a useful weapon in the future." He chuckled for a while before casting a teleportation spell, causing him to disappear suddenly with a wave of fiery red light.

Nanoha stretched her hands on her bed then followed by a loud yawn before she fell onto her bed with a sigh of relief. Fate rolled her eyes despite seeing this routine being repeated ever since they got their own apartment, then she continued to compile the training reports for the Lightning squad in the computer.

" Ahh, this is the life isn't it Fate-chan? A soft bed can do wonders to your poor aching body and your mind." Nanoha then rolled on the bed which was an unseemly sight but fortunately, only Fate got to see this side of Nanoha.

" Yes yes and before poor aching Nanoha takes a well-deserved rest, I believe that she has work to do right?" Fate gave an amused smile at Nanoha who groaned and started to let out a stream of complaints of she being overworked at a young age and that she should get more benefits for all the work she had done.

" Well, complain all you want but you still got to work. Why do you think you get to have a day off every week and still get higher pay than me."

" Mou, it's Hayate the one who force me to take the day off cause she says that I have being doing too much stuffs. As for the pay, your pay is higher than mine. Just that I won't spend it on car gears and expensive lingeries." Fate blushed at the last sentence, as it was true. She had an obsession with fast, racing car and she had being spending money on the car upgrades, insisting that the car was not fast enough despite it having twice the acceleration and top speed as the fastest car in the market.

" I do not buy expensive lingeries and even if I do so, at least mine looks much better compared to yours." Fate pointed out to Nanoha who denied her claim.

" As if! Almost all of your lingeries are black for goodness sake, at least I have a variety of colours to choose from."

" Pink, light green, purple... Yeah, I get what you mean. Might as well just sew them together to form a rainbow set of lingeries."

" Fate-chan!" Nanoha glared at Fate who was grinning at her then her frown turned into a mischievious smile.

" I see... Fate-chan wants me to wear it right?" Fate stared at her for a moment before she gave a nod and said, " I don't mind if it's Nanoha the one who is wearing it."

" Mou, you are such a flirt."

" Yeah, I am. Now let me show you how a flirt I am." Fate strode towards the bed where Nanoha is sitting on and planted her lips on her. Nanoha grinned and replied her kiss with her hands holding Fate's head at the side.

Both of their tongues went into the mouths, desperately exploring the inside. It was not the first time they had engaged in such a kiss but each time they did it, it was a battle between them to satisfy the partner's desire.

Fate then pushed Nanoha onto to bed, causing her to be on top of her while their lips continued to lock onto each other.

Finally, they broke off the kiss and the two of them then looked at each other with adoration and desire in their eyes.

" I thought that Fate has a lot of work to do? Shouldn't she be doing them, instead of kissing with lazy me?" Nanoha teased Fate who gave an evil grin.

" After finishing with you, I then do my work. Don't underestimate my stamina."

" Prove it to me then" Nanoha then lifted her head to kiss Fate and their frenzy kissing continued. Clothes were gradually removed from their bodies which they helped to remove from their partners and soon, both of them were naked with their clothes scattered around the floor.

" Are you ready for the main course, Nanoha?"

" You bet." Fate stroked Nanoha's face lovingly. " You bet."

The man ,who was wearing the blue skin-tight and full body armour, was leaning against the wall in his spirit form which means that he's invisible to human eyes. He almost gave a loud yawn which would have give his position away but he managed to stifle it albeit reluctantly.

" Just when's that guy going to turn up. I seriously hate this job." He muttered under his breath and almost regretted it when somebody approached him or at least his position.

" Hmm, is it him? At this time, it will be rare for somebody to use this street according to that witch..." He mused as the figure started to become clearer as he got nearer to him.

It was a man who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a normal white and blue shirt. He would be an undistinctive person if not for his bright orange hair which was short and more importantly, his left hand which had mismatched skin colours.

While he was quite tanned, the skin colour of his left hand resembled the white haired figure which was practically dark brown.

When the man was near his position, he paused then turned his head to survey the area around him. After a while, he shrugged and continued to walk.

" Phew, I thought he will spot me.. Alright, time to introduce ourselves." The man narrowed his eyes and a red spear materialised in mid-air which he grabbed it. He then charged towards the man, releasing his spirit mode, then he quickly did a quick thrust towards the heart which would have being fatal if not for the man to suddenly dodge it by tumbling to his right.

" Damm it, but this means that this will fun for me." The man grinned as he stopped and let his spear to rest on his back in a horizontal position before he faced his target.

" It seems that you have become more agile since our last meeting."

The man stood up and smiled. " Thanks for the compliment. Your name is Lancer right?"

Lancer cocked his head to one side and replied, " I'm honoured that you've still remember my name. But enough pleasantries, I think that it's time that you should die after avoiding so many attempts of our attacks."

" Heh, the same old stuffs again? You all never get tired of it?" The guy smirked as he held out his hand and said, " Trace on."

A pair of short crescent-shape blades formed on his hands then he gripped them and looked at Lancer who was switching to his battle stance.

The both of them stared at each other for a second before charging at each other directly.

" CLANG!" The sound of the twin blades clashing with the spear resounded loudly in the lonely street then the both of them stepped back before clashing their weapons together again.

They kept this actions repeatedly until the man managed to side-step Lancer's thrust and slashed at his chest which Lancer somehow jumped back in time, his eyes wild with excitement at the battle.

" Good one, Emiya Shirou. I've never expected you to have improve so much, now I can finally enjoy this battle. Do not disappoint me or else you will easily lose your life." Lancer laughed loudly before leaping towards Shirou who pulled his arms back and threw the blades at him.

He swept them away by using his spear in a sweeping motion then he again thrusted his spear which missed again as Shirou moved back in time.

The twin blades shattered and disappeared once they land on the ground and Lancer laughed again as he looked at Shirou. " Now what can you do without your weapons."

Shirou's smile never wavered as he looked back at Lancer who quickly charged at him and took advantage of his defenceless position.

Just when Lancer was about to reach him near enough to pierce him, Shirou took out an orange piece of metallic badge and he shouted, " Scarlet Justice, device activated."

" Okie dokie, master." Replied in a quirky fashion by the device and a pair of red gloves appeared and cover his hands and a large red coat appeared and cover the back of his body and the shirt changed colour to black and so did his pants which imitated the change. A gold chain was attached in front of his shirt, linking the coat together and white streaks decorated his shirt around the chest area.

The pair of blades, which was destroyed by Lancer moments ago, formed with his hands gripping them tightly then he lurched forward and slashed with great force at Lancer who quickly raised his spear in time to defend his attack.

With a loud clashing sound, the twin blades shattered again by the sheer impact of them hitting on the spear and it forced Lancer to take a few steps back.

" What the hell? Why does the swords become stronger than before?" Lancer thought as he switched back to his attacking pose and charged at him again, knowing that Shirou did not have the time to trace the blades.

" CLANG!" Again the same clashing sound as the twin blades again shattered as they met the spear and it made Lancer very frustrated and bewildered.

" Not even that white haired idiot can trace weapons at such speed. Just how he does it?" Lancer anger rose as Shirou stood there smirking at him and said, " Why do you stop attacking? Can't beat a human when you are a heroic spirit, tsk tsk.".

" A mere human mocking ME?" He could not contain his anger anymore and decided to take it all out on the human standing in front of him.

He held his lance tightly and pointed the tip of it at Shirou's heart as the red visible aura wrapped around the lance.

Just when he was about to shout the spell which would complete his ultimate attack, somebody shouted in his mind.

" Get back here, Lancer."

Lancer winced at the sudden voice in his head and he said back in his mind, " Are you kidding me? I was about to kill that guy which is under your instruction."

" Now i rescind the instruction. Get back here or else you will die. Trust me."

Lancer almost laughed at the reply. A human killing the one of the most famous Irish heroes albeit the human being a mage was impossible, especially when it was him.

Suddenly, an image of him being slashed repeatedly by unlimited swords flashed in his mind and he almost lashed out his spear to defend himself.

" What the hell is that?"

" Come back right now and I shall tell you now."

The presence in his mind disappeared and Lancer sighed, knowing that if he disobeyed that order, he would have to suffer a lot of naggings from her.

" Heh, you are a lucky brat. Next time, you will be dead." Before Shirou could retort, Lancer cast the teleportation spell by using his runes and disappeared.

" So they finally found us. Looks like there's going to be a huge battle ahead of us." Shirou massaged his temple as he leaned against a lamp post then he looked at the red device.

" Oh man, i forget that tomorrow i have to report to TSAB for work. Wonder who's my superior."

He said to the device, " Mind if you show me 6th Division Riot Force boss?"

" Alright, here you go." A picture of a short, brown haired girl appeared in front of him and he surveyed the picture thoughtfully.

" Not bad looking. What's the name again?"

" Sir, it's Hayate Yagami."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Author's note: Time to introduce the new mage(s) in Division 6. Hope that you all will enjoy this update and please continue to review ^^. Most of the attack moves excuted here are just random names I think of during my class time, haha.**

**  
**Everybody was gathered in the command room and they were wondering what's the announcement their commander was about to make.

" Alright, is everybody here?" Hayate asked as she surveyed her pride and joy, Division Riot Force 6, in front of her.

" Yes, Ma'm." Shari saluted and Hayate nodded her head then she closed the notebook in her hand and said, " Ok, there's a new mage joining our division as an instructor. He will be in charge of land combat and he will be working with various instructors in the training for the Lightning and Stars squads in both aerial and land combats. Everybody, please welcome Emiya Shirou."

An orange haired man suddenly appeared beside Hayate who was startled by his appearance and so was the rest of the Division six mages. A normal black shirt with a pair of blue jeans was his attire and coupled with his messy hair and boyish look gave people the impression of a normal civilian.

That's what Fate thought but when she looked at his eyes, she could sense a strong and mysterious power swirling in them and that though he looked like a civilian, he was able to exert his presence naturally.

" Wow, he looks sort of cool isn't it?" Subaru whispered to Tea who just rose her eyebrows but made no comments while Erio gave a disgruntled look at him as Caro looked dazed with her eyes glueing on him.

Vita and Signum had no expression on their faces but from the way they stood while looking at the new officer, Fate could see that his first impression had make quite an impact on them which was quite impressive; The knights of Hayate were generally hard to impress so this man must be quite a force to be reckoned.

Fate then turned her head to look at Nanoha and was somehow glad to see her smiling at the person as the smile she gave was the type which she used to welcome new members or occasionally talking to those snobbish high-rank officers.

Shirou looked at the people who would become his collegues and he hoped in his heart that they were as strong as the rumours said they were. The purple hair woman and the short red hair girls seemed to be quite strong, so do the blond woman and the brown hair woman who he found familiar.

He widened his eyes slightly when he realised that they were the two Aces of this division, the teenage prodigies who set a record of being the youngest mages to attain Triple As rank. With a slight smile, he then surveyed the rest of the people.

He noticed the four mages he was supposed to train and scrutinised them carefully yet quickly such that they did not notice they were examined by him. The orange pig-tail girl and short, blue hair girl had potential but for now, they lacked the experience and training to unlock this potential.

For the short pink hair girl, he could sense a strong raw power in her but it was suppressed such that he would have easily miss it.

Suddenly, a flash of a long purple hair girl smiling flashed in his mind and he shook his head slightly. He thought that he had banished the painful memory from his mind but it seemed that it was coming back to haunt him.

He walked to Caro who continued to stare at him and in front of everybody, he muttered a spell which a close friend of him taught him. It was the spell to identify the source of magic in a person and it had prove to be a deadly weapon for him as he could easily destroy the source of magic in mages and without magic, mages were just mere human.

An image of a dragon imprinted in his mind forcefully which caused him to move back and he widened his eyes slightly at the revealation. She had dragon blood in her and judging from the power he felt, the blood was pure. He was glad he never cast a stronger magic or else his mind would be ripped apart by the sheer force of her magic, something he rather avoid.

Ignoring the murmuring around him, he shifted his attention to the short red hair boy in front of him and he sensed powers akin to the blond woman who he remembered the name as Fate..

" If his potential was half as good as the blond woman, it's enough." He thought to himself. He had make the correct choice in joining this Division and that this division would be able to help him, not that he would reveal to them of course.

Turning to face the audience, he said, " I am Emiya Shirou and I am honoured to join this division and working with you all, especially Instructor Takamachi." He inclined his head towards Nanoha then continued, " After seeing the magical potential in the young forwards, I can say that I will have an easy time in training you all."

A ripple of laughter went through the audience and the young Forwards were grinning except Teana who continued to look serious although Subaru could see that her lips were twitching, masking her attempts to laugh.

Shirou then looked at Hayate and nodded his head. She then clapped her hands and said, " Alright, this is the end of the introduction of our new instructor. Now let's get back to work." The officers gave a groan then went back to their stations, leaving Yuuno, Nanoha, Fate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, herself, Shirou and the four forwards.

Hayate then asked Shirou, " Instructor Emiya, do you want to go back and take a rest?" He shook his head slightly and instead replied, " Well, I'm not tired actually. I rather take the young Forwards for training now, cure my boredom you know."

Hayate looked a bit startled at his reply as she never expected such an answer then she recovered and then asked Nanoha, " Do you mind him taking the Forwards now or you have something for them to do?"

" Nothing for now. Let Instructor Emiya takes them, i will like to see his style of teaching." Shirou gave an amused smile at her answer then he said, " Alright then."

" I wonder what will be his training be?" Subaru asked her team-mates who were also pondering the same question. " Who knows? I hope it involves some fighting so that I can see his skills." Teana replied her question as they walked to the training field.

A meadow with lush greenery greeted their sights once they reached the place and the four Forwards could not help but smiled at the scenery. It was like a second home to them as they had spend a lot of time training in this training field, doing tactical drills and all the physical trainings and more importantly, they bonded together in this particular training field.

Shirou looked at the field and was appreciative of the lack of covers as it was just a wide meadow, albeit with some trees. This would make his job easier for the implementation of his training plan for them. He suddenly felt something akin to a bubble covering the whole group of them and looked around them, his senses alerted to any potential dangers.

" Magical Barrier A grade initialised. Is it ok, instructor Emiya?" Shirou let out a sigh of relief at the bespectacled young man who asked him the question, glad that there's no danger here.

" More than enough. Thanks, Mr...?"

" My full name is Yuuno Scrya but you can call me Yuuno since technically, I'm not part of this Division but a civillian collabarator." Yuuno then gave a smile. Shirou then realised that he had overlook this man while he was examining the mages in the division so that's why he did not notice him.

" Ok, you can call me Shirou then."

They stopped walking once they reach a tree then they all looked at Shirou, awaiting his training plan.

Shirou looked at the four Forwards then he said, " Alright, let me see your prowess first. The four of the Forwards shall attack me and the test shall ends once a blow has landed on me."

Shirou then smiled at their serious expression once they heard his order and immediately, they activated their device and wear their barrier jackets with their weapons ready.

" Make it fun for me, ok?" He held out his hands and muttered, " Trace on." A pair of black and white swords materialised in his hands and he swing them around deftly, grinning at the prospect of fighting the four of them.

He then looked at Nanoha and the rest of the mages and just when he was about to ask them to move away, Nanoha said with an assuring smile, " Don't worry about us, instructor Emiya."

" Good." He then turned to the four Forwards and he gave the type of smile that people gave when they were ready to battle.

" Ok, let's set a time limit since this is just a training session. 30 minutes will be the limit. Alright, you all shall attack me first." Upon saying that, he dashed towards the four of them and slashed at Erio in the blink of an eyes.

Erio managed to raise his Strada just in time to block the slashes but the blow forced him to retreat a few steps. " Sonic move!" He used his trademark move which enabled him to move at lightning speed and he charged towards Shirou with his spear pointing towards him.

Before his spear could even touched Shirou, he easily side-stepped Erio and swing his blades upwards and hit Erio at the point of time which he reached the position where Shirou originally stood.

But just at this instant, a pink magical barrier surrounded Erio and managed to deflect the blow from the blades though Erio still flew for a few metres due to the impact from the slash.

" Are you alright, Erio-kun?" The pink hair mage held out her hands which were glowing with power and was evident that she's the one who casted the spell that protected him.

" Yeah.. Thanks, Caro-chan." Erio stood up from the ground, wincing a bit from the blow he had just suffered. Just when he grabbed his Strada which was lying on the ground, Shirou appeared in front of him with his blades raised which looked like they were about to slash down on him.

" Erio, tumbled to your left." He quickly followed the command and tumbled to his left when he saw Subaru charging towards Shirou with her fists glowing with blue aura. The skates on her feet enabled her to move at a very fast speed though not as fast as Erio sonic move and at this speed, her gloves started to spin at a clockwise moment and she shouted, " Take this! Revolver crush!"

" Alright master." The metallic gloves started to spin as though it was a revolver as catridges were inserted into the gloves, allowing the gloves to use the skill.

Metallic gloves and blades met together as Shirou and Subaru were locked in a stalemate, none of them willing to give in to each other. Shirou's grin turned wider as they continued to be in this position. He had never expected a girl to actually match him in terms of strength, especially at such a young age.

" Subaru, now!" Upon hearing Teana's command, she quickly propelled herself backwards by using the force generated by the gloves and the blades which were locked with each other.

Several orange bullets flew at Shirou once Subaru left his vision and he quickly blocked them with his blades and at the same time, leapt backwards as Erio suddenly burst from the ground and swiped upwards with his Strada.

" Nice one, but just miss it." Shirou commented while looking at the three of them warily. That almost surprised him but luckily, he was able to detect the shift in the ground before Erio managed to do his surprise attack on him.

Erio cursed under his breath although he had expected his attack to fail. While Subaru was engaging in the battle with Shirou, Teana pulled him to one side and quickly told him the plan which she had being discussing with Subaru and Caro while he was fighting with him.

With Caro's magic, he was able to travel through the ground at his normal running speed and thus, he was able to attack Shirou below him although it failed. He glanced to his side and saw Teana who was pointing her Cross Mirage at Shirou and Subaru who was also looking at the same person.

" It is ready. Now is the time to do it." Caro's voice filled in the three of their heads and they nodded their heads in slight acknowledgement and to signal the execution of their attacks.

Erio then held his Strada and pointed it downwards.

"Strada, thunder quake."

" Yes, sir." A few catridges were inserted into Strada and he then smashed it into the ground. Electricity crackled around him initially then the electricity started to focus onto the tip of the spear rushed towards Shirou through the ground, ripping grasses and soil caused by the force.

At this moment, Teana and Subaru said at the same time, " Orb barrages" and " Divine Buster!".

Orange orbs were fired from Cross Mirage which was in the form of a pistol while Subaru charged towards Shirou with blue magical balls growing on her metallic gloves and her skates accelerating at a very fast speed.

Shirou was about to move when he realised that his movement became sluggish. A faint pink aura surrounded his body as his eyes widened and he quickly looked at the Forwards and realised that the pink hair girl was missing." Damm it, just where is she?". He knew that he had make a mistake of not keeping alert of the girl who was obviously a support mage and now, his movement was slowed because of this mistake. Seeing that the various spells and Subaru were about to reach him, he decided to deal with them first.

" Trace on." With huge efforts, he managed to trace a shield just in time to block the lightning and the orange orbs. He managed to hold on against the spells but when Subaru used her right gloves to punch the shield, the shield shattered and the force caused Shirou to move a few steps back.

Subaru then raised her left gloves to hit Shirou but suddenly, Shirou appeared behind her with his twin blades at her throat. Caro then materialised beside Teana and was about to chant a spell when Shirou looked at her and she stopped in mid-spell, her heart started to beat furiously at the look he was giving her. She could not move at all even if she wanted to and her eyes were locked onto Shirou whose eyes seemed to glow with power. There's only one word to describe her now.

Scared.

She was scared of him and she could even feel the power radiating from him, so much and so strong such that it was almost solid. At this point, she knew that he could have easily killed them if he really wanted to.

Teana and Erio eyed him warily and they raised their weapons towards him, each of them preparing their attacks against him.

" Enough, this training session is over." Teana and Erio blinked for a moment when Shirou said that . They looked at each other for a moment before slumping to the ground, their legs finally gave way to them due to exhaustion.

He withdrew his blades from Subaru and threw the blades behind him which the blades then immediately disappeared. He walked towards Caro who was trembling and said softly, " Sorry there Caro. Now relax and take a rest." She looked at him and saw his eyes who now filled with kindness and sympathy, a one-hundred eighty degrees change from just now.

His voice and his eyes assured her and she finally sat on the ground, no longer trembling and the fear dispelled from her heard.

As for Subaru, she also slumped to the ground and her hands kept touching her neck as though checking that her head was not severed from the neck. While she was held by him for the couple of minutes, she felt as though she was slashed at the neck over and over again. Even though she knew it was an illusion, the fear in her kept increasing and the image became more and more real until he finally stopped the training and at the same time, broke her from his aura.

Shirou sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that he had gone a little too far this time. He knew that those kids had never experienced any real battles before, courtesy of Hayate and Yuuno who provided the information online for him, and yet he triggered his serious side in him and resulted in them being in such states.

But he was impressed by them. Normal people and mages would have fainted when they saw or being near him yet these four kids were still consicious and the red hair boy and the orange hair girl were even able to raise their weapons against him. They had a lot of untapped potential in them and may even surpassed him given enough time and trainings.

He turned to the four of them and said, " Good effort, everyone. Even though you all have not land a blow at me, I've seen team-works and tactical works which I'm impressed. Even more so for the magic Caro had deal to me which have taken me by surprise and that you all have manage to devise a plan which complement everybody specialities. That's the kind of things I hope to see you all do for every trainings, especially with me. I'm looking forward to working with you all. Now, you are dismissed."

He gave them a salute which the four of them saluted back weakly then he walked towards the various mages who were watching the training.

" So, how is it?" He asked with a smile

" Let's just say that this Division is very lucky to have you." Hayate replied him with a smile too then Nanoha quickly said, " Instructor Emiya, may I have a practice battle with you next time?"

Shirou looked a bit surprised by her request but he nodded his head and agreed to it. " Alright, I'm also looking forward to fighting you. And...?" He then turned his gaze at the girl with a blond ponytail.

Fate looked at Nanoha then she asked, " May I also have a practice battle with you? A new opponent will be good for a change. Oh and call me Fate."

He gave the same reply to her then he added, " Call me Shirou too."

The two of them gave a pleased expression, apparently at the prospect of fighting him while Yuuno gave a sigh which caused Shirou to give a questioning look at him.

" Any practice that involves them will always result in a damaged training field.." Hayate groaned when she heard that and she said, " And it will also result in me answering to those stubborn old officers as to why they have to fork money to repair those fields."

All of them then laughed, including Shirou.

Eight figures were gathered in a room and they were lounging around while waiting for somebody and after a few minutes, some of them were beginning to lose their patience.

" Just when is that person coming?" Lancer complained which caused a woman covered with a hood and a cloak over a dress to raise her eyebrows. " Be patient. That person is always late, you should have know that by now."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Lancer then sighed and lie on the floor which annoyed the woman for some reason. He always had the ability to annoy her either with his smirk, his actions or his words and sometime, she wished that she could just blast him into pieces and save her sanity but unfortunately, he was her life-saviour and had help her sometimes, not least the incident with regard to the orange hair boy which without him, she would have been dead by now.

" Is everyone here?"

Upon hearing the words, the eight of them including Lancer stood up and looked at the owner of the voice with a slight bow of their heads, a sign of respect for them.

A figure who looked like it was painted black throughout the body, entered the room. It may seemed that way if not for the fact that the whole body seemed to be flickering as though it was on fire albeit a black one.

" Good, now update me on the situation here."

A man wearing a red coat with white hair said first, " I have fight with some of the mages in this world to test the standards of the linker cores and the average is just C-class." He then gave a sneer, showing his disdain at the mages.

A gigantic man with messy black hair and wearing a metallic tasset growled, " Nothing worthy of interest."

The figure nodded or looked like it had nodding its head then it turned to Lancer and asked, " As for you?"

The woman who had berated him just now also looked at Lancer which he replied with a lazy grin and a shrug.

" Emiya Shirou is in this world and I have make contact with him. In a way." The other people in the room were startled at the revealation except the woman and the shadowy figure and then he continued, " He has become stronger apparently especially with his Tracing magic" At the mention of the particular magic, the white hair man widened his eyes slightly and his fist tightened but otherwise, he betrayed no expression on his face.

" I will say that he's going to be a major pain in the ass if we are to take this world." The shadowy figure chuckled which caused Lancer to wince slightly from the evil vibe from the laughter then it said, " I don't think so. The last time he opposed us, it still does not change the inevitable result of his world being taken although he managed to escape with his life."

" Alright, time for you all to get back to work. Continue to scout this world and when the time come, this world will fall and so will that guy." The malovent intent in the words seemed to radiate from the body as the shadows expanded for a moment with the laughter that accompanied the words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Finally got the time to revive my fanfic since I got into some trouble academically so have to stop all my writings for almost one year... MANY APOLOGIES and yeah, I will update my Dance of the Cherry blossom in the near future so please enjoy this chapter :D**

"Fate-chan, it is time to wake up."

Fate ignored the call and continued to sleep. She had being working overtimes ever since the incident concerning the mysterious stranger who had being stealing linker cores from other mages. Many similar incidents happened subsequently and despite the TSAB best effort, there had being no information gathered about this figure or group which had higher probability if people asked her opinion.

Fortunately, her work in the training field with Nanoha was reduced with the introduction of the new instructor, Shirou although she definetely missed the time training the Forwards with Nanoha.

" Mou, Fate-chan you will be late for your meeting with Hayate-chan." The voice got louder but Fate gave a small groan and covered her ears with the blanket, refusing to comply.

" Nanoha, go away and let me sleep in peace.." Fate mumbled when she felt Nanoha poking her through the blanket. " Fate-chan, your coffee will turn cold if you continue to sleep so come on."

" Fine, I can heat it up later anyway."

" The toasts and scrambled eggs will be cold too."

" I don't mind cold food if I can have more sleep."

" Mou... Fine, I will send to Chrono and Yuuno those photos taken the day before of you posing with th-"

" You won't dare!" Fate instantly woke up and glared at her girlfriend who gave a huge smile with her customary "nyahaha". " Mou.. You do know how tired I am recently so just give me extra time to sleep." She then gave a yawn to emphathsize her point.

Nanoha then sat on the bed and pulled Fate to her chest and kissed the forehead while stroking her long blonde hair lovingly while Fate closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She gave a soft whimper when Nanoha stopped the stroking which made her laughed.

_She really look like a cute kitten especially at moments like this. Sigh... if only we can do this everyday._

"Nanoha, what are you thinking?"

Nanoha looked at Fate's questioning red eyes then she tilted her head in a cute way and replied, " Nyahaha, nothing. So now let's go and have our breakfast or else we are going to be late."

At the training ground, the Lightning and Star squad members all gave groans as they collapsed into a heap. Even when both Nanoha and Vita took charge of the trainings together, they were still bearable but when Shirou alone took charge, it was literally hell.

He would have them to fight waves after waves of drones for warm-up then he would test their teamwork by fighting against them but without limiter so basically, it's a no win situation and they had never win him once. Then after the training battles, he would engage them in one versus two battle situation with different combinations as warm-down so it was understandable why they were exhausted after morning training.

And now, they had their lunch break but none of them had the energy to move. Vita gave an approving grin to Shirou then followed by a thumbs up while for Nanoha, she put a hand on her palm and gave a sigh. _Great, now we have another Vita here and I got the feeling he's going to be worse than her._

" Instructor Emiya, aren't you abit too strict with them? They don't seem to have the energy to train in the afternoon." Nanoha whispered to Shirou while finally, the Forwards gathered the energy to drag their bodies towards the cafeteria.

" I rather them to get exhausted now during trainings rather than being tired and get killed in the battlefield. Their bodies need to be adapted towards such exhaustion and prevent their concentration and awareness from being wavered. I have seen too many comrades succumbing to this weakness and losing their lives which I'm sure you have also experience." Shirou answered matter-of-factly but the slight bitterness in his tone silenced Nanoha and Vita.

"But.. I agree that I have being abit too harsh so I won't train them so hard next time. Ah, here comes your friend." Nanoha turned around and saw Fate walking towards them with a tired smile. She then ran towards her and hugged her tightly, prompting an amused smile from Shirou and a groan from Vita.

" Man, this morning sucks. Meetings with those stupid old people with Hayate-chan followed by stackloads of paperworks. Then later on, I still have to do research on those incidents after this training session. I want to cry seriously." Fate then leaned onto Nanoha after letting out her frustration while Nanoha rubbed her back with a sympathetic look

Shirou thought for a while then an idea came to him. " How about this? Come to my house for dinner and I promise all of you will have the dinner of your life." Fate and Nanoha stared at him then with a smile, Fate nodded with a thanks.

" You can cook?" Nanoha enquired curiously. Shirou nodded with an afterthought, he said, " Invite Commander Yagami and all of your family members too."

" Hayate is part of my family and thanks for your offer." Vita gave a small grin which Shirou grinned back.

" Alright then, lunch hour should be over. Let's prepare for more training for those young kids." Shirou cracked his fists and said with a gleam in his eyes, the same gleam Nanoha and Vita tend to have when they want to give the Forwards hellish training.

" What? Why should I shop for groceries for you?" A man with blue hair which was spiked said with a glare at a tanned man with white hair that was also spiked but in a different way.

" Otherwise, everyone will have no dinner and trust me, you will not like it when everyone knows you are the reason for this." He replied while pondering over what dishes to cook for dinner and writing the list of ingredients down.

" Damm, why can't you ask those women to do it. That witch over there is watching freaking soap operas and that shortie king is eating... whatever that is. I've still have to hunt some people down or else that bastard will punish me." He gave a shudder at the image of the punishment he would get if he failed his mission.

" Oh? Who are those people you are targeting now? I bet they are some hot babes right?" The white hair man gave a smirk then his eyes widened when the blue hair man showed his his targets with a laptop.

" Nanoha Takamachi and Fate... Wait a minute, aren't they the Aces of the TSAB? Man, I wish you good luck." He slapped the blue hair man back which shoot him back with an arrogant smirk.

" Hah, no babes have ever defeat me man. Beside, too many weak targets will make you weak although I like the feeling of killing them. Alright, I'm off then." He turned his back on the white hair man and raised his hand to give a short wave.

" Right. By the way, about the gro-", before he could complete the sentence the blue hair man had already activated his runes and teleported away.

He facepalmed then shaking his head, he shouted to the people in the living room. " Oi, who wants to volunteer to buy groceries."

Minutes later, he went out of their house grumbling that no top-class chef ever shopped for his own ingredient.

" Man, I'm so tired.." Subaru gave a loud yawn as she stretched her arms, resulting in some popping sounds at the joint area. Tea just rolled her eyes but she had to admit she was glad that her work had ended and she could go home and have a nice soak in her bathtub.

" Haha, that's true Subaru onee-chan." Caro raised her head and gave a cute smile at the two seniors while Eriol copied Subaru action and stretched his hands too.

" Eh, Strada has a message for us. Let me see... Hmm, Fate onee-chan tells us to go Instructor Shirou house as he's preparing dinner for us. Oh wow, I don't know that Instructor Shirou cooks. That's kind of cool and here's a map for us in case we don't know how to go." Eriol then showed a miniature digital map which Strada beamed to them.

" YES, Insructor Shirou is the best!" Subaru raised up her hands and shouted loudly while Caro also cheered but at a lower volume. Teana rolled her eyes again and gave a light punch on Subaru head, cutting off her words and causing her to look at her with a tearful expression. She gave a sigh then said with a small smile, " Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then."

The four of them then walked towards the Shirou house while discussing happily what dishes their strict instructor will cook for them. While walking through the park which the map said they have to, a man suddenly appeared in front of them.

" Hey kids, are you all the Forwards of the 6th division Riot force?" He asked casually with a relaxed pose. The four of them looked at each other then Teana asked, " Yes, we are the Forwards. May I know what's your reason for enquiring?"

" Haha, no reason... Except that I'm here for your linker CORES!" A red spear materialised in his hand then he thrusted out with great precision and speed that aimed at Subaru's stomach.

If it was normal people or mages, they would have being fatally speared without fail but unfortunately, these are the cream of the crops among the new generation of mages and they had endure training sessions under the three strictest instructors in the whole military base.

" Hey, what's your problem mister?" Subaru asked with a wary expression as she and her three friends all leapt backward from the attack.

" The problem here is that I want your linker cores and I bet that none of you will hand it to me voluntarily." He gave a smirk as he swung his spear with practised ease.

" That's obvious right? Linker cores are the one that made us mages so why the hell will we hand them over to you. Also, you are the person behind all the recent spates of attacks right?" Teana narrowed her eyes as the man laughed then he gave a thumb up.

" Right you are, lady. You are a smart one, that I got to admit. Now, please hand over your linker cores and I promise I won't harm you all." He opened his arms wide as a gesture of peace with the smirk.

" Yeah right. CROSS MIRAGE!" " MACH CALIBER" " STRADA" " FRIEDRICH, HEED MY CALL"

Four of their uniforms transformed into their barrel jackets with their weapons at hands and Friedrich flying beside Caro's head and the four of them took a battle stance against the man.

" Alright, so we have to do the violent way. Time to warm up." He cracked his neck then in an instant, Teana and Caro flew into a tree behind them with such a force that the tree broke into half.

The man had place his spear beside him like a pole then he grinned at the surprised expression on the blue hair and red hair mages.

" Damm it, how dare you hurt Teana." Subaru shouted then using Wing road, she skated towards the man who was still standing nonchantly and with a ball of energy glowing at her fist and two catridges loaded into Mach calibur, she then shouted, " DIVINE BUSTER!"

The fist was about to hit his face when instead, the spell hit an invisible barrier surrounding the man. Ripples caused by the force of the spell appeared on the barrier which still unfazed the man then with making a sign with his finger, the spell deflected back to Subaru and flung her further than Teana and Caro.

" Runic.. ugh... magic... How..can ahh...it...be..." Subaru gasped in pain in between her words then she lost consciousness.

_It can't be... Even Subaru onee chan Divine buster is easily deflected instead of shattering the barrier.._ Eriol then gritted his teeth then swinging his Strada, he charged towards the man with Sonic move.

"Lightning spear!"

"Explosion." His device pronounced then electricity started to gather at the tip of the spear before spearing through the barrier.. Or attempted to spear through.

" Cool, you are a spear user too? Man, it's rare to find mages wielding spear-like weapons nowadays. Maybe one day, I can teach you..Or maybe not." With a cruel smile, he made the same sign and Eriol was flung aside from the force of his own attack.

"Eriol! Friedrich, heed my call. Grant me the power to heal the knight before me." Caro quickly ran to Eriol's side and started to heal his injuries while Teana stood up and aimed her Cross Mirage at the man in case he attacked Caro.

The man just leaned against his own spear and waited for the whole healing process to end then he pointed at Subaru who was still lying unconsciously on the ground. " Hey, aren't you going to heal that girl over there too?"

_Damm it, he's totally not taking us seriously... _Caro looked at Teana who nodded and she quickly ran to Subaru and healed her after Eriol stood up with little injuries.

" Guh.. thanks Caro.." Subaru blinked her eyes after recovering her conciousness then she gave a grateful smile to the pink hair mage. She then stood up and walked to the front of her fellow Forwards.

" Hey Teana, Caro and Eriol. Battle formation ready? Let's teach this punk some lessons for messing with us."

Teana grinned at her best friend confidence then she shifted a bit back, just in front of Caro who already started to chant buffing spells for them. Eriol then stood at the wing and then he said, " Ready Subaru-san."

Subaru nodded then blue long trails emerged fron her which twisted and elongated into a mazy ladybrinth in the sky. " Alright..."

Teana then shouted, " GO!" Subaru and Eriol then charged towards the man who had a bored expression on his face.

" Revolver Cannon!"

" Thunder Rage!"

Catridges were loaded into their respective devices and both of the spells slammed into the barrier, creating a strong backlash wave which tore into the trees in the park and almost blew Caro away if not for her barrier reducing the impact.

" Ancient dragons of the past, heed my call. Grant the youngling in front of thee to destroy who dare to threaten us." Friedrich started to glow as red light streamed into it then a large stream of fire was fired towards the barrier from its mouth.

" Cross Mirage, cannon mode."

" Cannon mode activated. Ready to engage."

" Phantom Blazer, Cross Mirage. Increases input at max level, remove safety limiter." Teana said as she aimed her device at the barrier which was straining under the spells.

"Max energy level reached. Safety limiter removed. Warning, spell begin in 5 seconds."

"5"

" Ahhhh!." Eriol was flung away again and this time, he hit 3 trees in a straight line and then he slumped to the ground.

"4"

" I will not give up!" Subaru continued to punch repeatedly with Revolver cannon despite the strain on her as catridges continued to load into it at a rapid pace, elicting sparks from the device.

"3"

The man suddenly thrusted out his spear towards Subaru and when both the spear and Mach Calibur collided, there was an explosion which caused Subaru to flew towards Eriol direction and hit the ground.

"2"

He glanced at the fire engulfing the barrier then with a different sign made, the fire was absorbed into the barrier, causing a look of astonishment from Caro and Friedrich.

"1"

Beads of sweat started to roll down Teana face but she continued to hold her device at the man direction as masses of energy were gathering around her device. The man lazily leaned against his spear which made her flared up.

"0"

A huge blast exploded from her device as 4 A class catridges were loaded then a huge mass of energy tore towards the man direction and hit the barrier.

There was a huge flash of light then when the temporary blindness disappeared from Teana, she saw that no traces of the man and the spear were there. Everything that stood in the way of the spell was destroyed and not even the man barrier could withstood her ultimate spell.. Or so she thought.

" Guh..." A red spear protruded from her chest as she choked out then turning her head, she saw her assailant being unharmed and with a bored look on his face.

" Damm... you..." Teana then fell onto the ground and slided off the spear which the man twirled it around his hand and then landed on his shoulder.

" One down, three to go.. Man, this is so boring.." He glanced at the three Forwards and noticed that two of them had fainted while the pink hair short girl was staring at him while trembling.

" Don't worry, kid. I will give you a painless death. I don't like to bully small girl, goes against my principle hehe." He walked towards the girl then he noticed a small white dragon appeared in front of him and growling at him.

He smirked and using the end of his spear, he hit the dragon away and then standing upon Caro, he raised his spear and said. " Well, this is goodbye."

Just when he was about to brought the spear down upon Caro, orbs of energy hit the man back and he paused his fatal blow. He turned around and saw Teana aiming Cross Mirage, which was barely functioning, and glaring at him as though telling him not to touch Caro.

The man gave a sigh then just when he was about to throw the spear at Teana, he felt a huge blow to his back. " What?" He spun around and noticed that his barrier had shattered and a fist was heading towards him with the cry, " Divine Buster!"

With unerring reflexes, he brought up his spear and bloke the fist then suddenly, he felt immobilised. _Damm it, who is the one that cast the binding spell_. He looked around and saw Caro chanting spells under her breath then he noticed a large concentration of energy around him.

_Huh? That blue hair girl is lying on the ground, the pink hair girl is chanting that damm spell and the pigtail lady is dying so who can it be... Oh no, that boy!_

He looked up and saw Eriol diving towards him with a large coat of electricity around him and the spear.

" Meteor Thunder!" He screamed then his whole body crashed into the man, causing a large outburst of electricity around the area where the collision took place.

" Do we made it?" Caro asked after a few seconds of silence as she waited for the smoke to clear away.

" Heheheheheh... Good one kids. I've never expected such resilence from ones as young as you all for a long time.. But now, everything ends." The man stood at the area with a small patch of burnt area on his blue armour and on his hand, he was holding Eriol by the throat while the other held his own spear.

_We threw our best attacks against him and we only caused a small burn to his armour? _Caro then slumped to the ground as she started to feel despair overtaking her and she could no longer sustain the energy needed for her legs.

" Now.. DIE!" The man pointed the tip of his spear at Eriol's throat and...

" NO, ERIOL-KUN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Man, I want to update Dance of the Cherry Blossom but I hit upon a snag while writing the drafts for the future chapters and I lost all motivation... Beside, I'm interested in developing this story further and I love action scenes anyway hehe. Oh yeah, the chants by Shirou is of course invented by me, no wonder it sounds abit strange.**

**Disclaimer: Typemoon owns Fate/stay night and MGL Nanoha is not own by me sadly.**

****

_Thirty minutes before the last chapter ends..._

At the base, Hayate Yagami was sighing as she looked at the many stacks of documents on her table. She had never expected this amount of paperworks she had to do when she started this division and although she never expected herself to be on the frontline, she also never expected herself to be stuck in her office all days and just attended boring meetings and signed documents which half the time, were about minor affairs.

Although she did not mind the work usually as she knew such works were essential to the continuation of Division six and also, she had the likes of Fate and Shari to help her out and occasionally, Yuuno may also helped out but this time, she had to miss a party which all her close friends and family members were attending for these work.

At the thought of all her friends enjoying themselves, she almost wanted to cry and worst of all, Rein, her guardian/unison device, was undergoing maintainence and upgrading work and so, she could not even vent her frustration on them.

_Sigh... If only there's some huge battle right now and require our attention.. _

Before she could complete her thought, the base alert system activated and loud blaring sounds were heard throughout the base.

" Commander Yagami, we have detected a huge area of magical energies being used in an aggressive manner. Also, there's apparently five people battling in that area and..." Shari paused and with a grim look, " Four of them apparently belonged to the Lightning and Star squad members."

Hayate switched to her serious mode and looked at the various reports and updates the staff personnels were sending to her. " What about the other one?"

" We cannot identify that person but based on the readings on the computers, the type of magic that person utilised was runic magic and at an highly advanced level. Commander, what should we do?" Shari looked at Hayate who pondered for a while before she started to shout commands at a calm tone which was one of the major reasons she became the one of the youngest Commander of a division ever in the history of TSAB.

" Shari, please issue an alert warning to Raising Heart, Bardiche and Scarlet Justice. Send them the whole report of the situation and also, tell them to ready for battle when they reached that area. The limiters on their devices will be removed if reports of runic magic were true. Also, contact Instructor Vita and Signum to go to that area to investigae ASAP. Give me a line for Head librarian Yuuno Scrya."

" Roger that, Ma'm."

Within a few seconds, a man with his light blonde hair being tied into a ponytail appeared on her screen. " What is it, Hayate?"

" Yuuno-kun, sorry if I disrupting anything but can you please get to the base? I will explain the whole situation to you later." Yuuno nodded his head and the screen turned black.

She then quickly exited her office and walked to the military room at a very fast pace and as she walked, she bit her lips. _Please let everything be ok..._

****

Shirou gave a sigh as he stirred the pot of soup in front of him while trying to prevent Nanoha from putting too much oil on the frying pan. " Takamachi-san, a spoonful is enough or else the vegetables will be too oily when it is fried."

Nanoha gave a serious expression and nodded her head while trying to measure the amount of oil carefully while Fate just looked at her with a half exasperated and half amused expression. Nanoha refused to let Shirou or Fate to help her with the cooking despite Shirou's plea and Fate's reasoning that Shirou was in charge of dinner.

Nanoha retort was that Fate had helped him with the preparing of the soup and the cutting of the ingredients so by right, she must helped him too but unfortunately, the Ace of Division six and one of the youngest and best instructors in TSAB became very clumsy in the kitchen.

She almost chopped off her fingers while cutting one of the carrots and mistaken salt with sugar despite the labels on the jars and while peeling the potatoes, she peeled literally the whole thing off with nothing left which amazed and horrified Shirou.

" Mou, one more time any of you ask me to stop doing this and that, I will Startlight breaker you out of this kitchen." The two of them then wisely stopped their complains and pleas but even without words, they tried to convey their thoughts through their looks which Nanoha ignored.

When Nanoha spilled almost half of the content of the oil bottle onto the frying pan which was heated, she yelped and jumped back as the oil spluttered and flew everywhere. Shirou cursed under his breath and almost wished to use Unlimited Blade Works on Nanoha but looking at the apologetic look and the almost-want-to-cry face on her, he sighed and looked helplessly at Fate who smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

" Nanoha-chan, why don't we go to the living room and watch some television. Let's not disturb Emiya-san with his cooking." Fate rubbed Nanoha back while ushering her to the living room, giving a wink to Shirou at the same time who gave a grateful nod back.

Just when Shirou was about to turn off the fire that was heating the frying pan, suddenly his device, which was in a form of a red ruby pendant, blinked.

" Sir, there's a message from the base which is of red alert level. Do you want to view it?"

Shirou nodded his head and the message appeared as a holographic image from the pendant. Shirou read the message and his eyes widened at the mention of runic magic. _Runic magic? The only person I know of that use this type of magic is that blue hair bastard. Don't tell me they have target this planet..._

" Emiya-san, do you receive the message?" Fate and Nanoha ran into the kitchen and Shirou nodded.

" Hayate-chan also said that Subaru and the rest are in danger. Vita and Signum are also heading towards that area and we should follow suit too." Nanoha then raised her Raising Heart with Fate and her Bardiche and Shirou with his Scarlet Justice and they said in unison, " Set Up!"

In their barrier jackets, the three of them then rushed out of the house and dashed towards the area with all their speed, knowing that every second was now precious to them.

When they reached the park, they stared at the wrecked area around them. Only a few trees stood with no harm and the rest of the amenities such as the benches were being destroyed. In the middle stood a blue hair man who was holding Eriol and having a red spear at the throat.

" ERIOL-KUN!"

At Caro's cry, Shirou immediately traced two swords and threw them at the man who threw away Eriol and raised up his spear to block them. The man turned his head and looked at the three mages approaching him and a feral smile appeared on his face. " Finally, I have being waiting for the three of you."

" Takamachi-san. Testarossa-san, please go and assist the Lightning squad and Star squad members. As for this guy, let me handle it." Nanoha and Fate looked at each other and just when they wanted to protest at Shirou's instruction, they stopped when they saw Shirou expression. It mirrored the man expression down to the smile and now, they understood why during the first training session he was able to defeat Caro with just his stare.

The aura emananting from him was increasing and they could feel anticipation, excitement and.. hatred from it. He did not bother to rein in the magical energies radiating from him and allowed the man to know view what he was thinking of him. In battles, mages will try to hide their auras from each other as such auras could be use as informations against them as top class mages could easily predict and anticipate the other mages' moves and thoughts easily which normally would prove fatal to them as unpredictability was what mages mostly counted on when fighting against their enemies.

And now, Shirou was ignoring the normal protocol and let out his feelings through his aura. Nanoha and Fate would always rein in their auras and they themselves were masters at predicting the enemies moves but this was the first time they saw a top-class mage not bothering with it and against a strong enemy to boot.

The man then pointed his spear at the three of them and said, " Well well, it's right of me to use these worthless kids as a bait for you all. Now please hand over your linker cores and I may spare the ladies lives. As for you..." He looked at Shirou and his grin became wider. " Give me a good fight just like before. I hate taking weaklings lives."

" I am the bone of my sword." Shirou held out his hands and two crescent shaped blades were formed. A few lines glowed and appeared on the sleeve of his left arm and he narrowed his eyes at the man. " Lancer or should I say Chu Chulain, let's start shall we?"

The two of them charged at each other and both of their weapons clashed together, each holding the other at a deadlock. Shirou then jumped back and with a smirk, he threw the two swords at Lancer. Both of them hit the red spear and spun away to his back then like a boomerang, both of them flew towards him at a faster speed.

" Steel is my body and Fire is my blood." Shirou chanted the next line and this time, the lines appearing on his left sleeve started to shine brightly with the original blue colour turning into gold. Two similar swords appeared at his hands and he threw them again at Lancer, causing both a frontal and a back assault as the four swords trapped him.

" Hah, are you fooling around boy?" With a wide sweeping motion, he hit away the swords heading towards his front side then gracefully like a dancer, he used the same method to block the swords heading his back. These swords then twirled towards the sky in one direction instead of flying away randomly and Shirou then smirked at him with a hint of arrogance.

" Still is the Mountain and Roaring by the Ocean." The four blades glowed then at a faster speed than before, they flew towards Lancer and exploded in unison.

" I sought salvation from the Angel's wings. And so as I pray, Blessing of the God." A pair of swords shaped like a pair of black and white wings appeared at his hands and he threw the both of them at Lancer who was hidden by the dust storm caused by the explosion.

There was another explosion before silence reigned the area again. Nanoha and Fate stared at the battle scene, which was over in an instant, while Nanoha was helping Subaru up and Fate with Eriol who both seemed to regain back their consciousness.

"HAHAHAHA. THIS IS WHAT I CALL A REAL BATTLE." Lancer laughed loudly with a hint of madness in his laughter as the dust cleared and he appeared unharmed." Now, it's my turn boy. Let see whether you can block my first few hits."

He then dashed forward and delivered a mulitude of thrusts from his spear at Shirou who quickly traced the two crescent-shaped swords and parried the blows away. They exchanged blows after blows repeatedly but the feral smiles remained on their faces.

" Not bad boy." Lancer leapt back and cocked his head to one side as he placed his spear next to him. " But show me your real strength. I know you are hiding it for some reasons but I want you to show them to me for afterall, you and I are the same. We both enjoy battles right?"

" Show you my true strength? Hah, ask yourself this question. Are you even worthy of me to even use one-fifth of my power?" Lancer laughed wildly then he shouted at him, " For thousand of years, nobody has ever dare to say that to me. You are a brave one, not that I don't know that fact after so many battles. But then, will you still not show me your true strength if I do this?"

A second after he ended his sentence, Teana was being held by him with his hand around the throat. Blood was dripping from her stomach which was pierced by his spear and she appeared unconscious but Shirou knew that if they did not save her soon, she would die of blood loss.

He then made a sign with his spare hand and he released her throat. She did not fall to the ground as expected but was being suspended in the air by invisible chains and Shirou could detect the trace of Runic magic being used.

" Come and get her if you can boy. But know this, if you don't use your full strength, I can't guarantee her being alive after our battle as this binding spell is very strong. In your world, you can classify it as A-class spell?"

Images of the past suddenly flashed past his eyes. _Ruins of the tall, proud buildings laid on the __wasteland. Corpses of once proud mages and scientists littered the place and nothing was left alive in the barren land. A black hair beautiful woman smiling at him then screaming as she was being consumed by the dark magic spewing from the purple hair woman which was dressed in long black stripes being held together as an one-piece dress. A blond hair short girl wearing black armour with red lines decorating it randomly slashing at people and laughing maniacally and when she turned to look at him, recognition dawned on his face as it is..._

__

_What is Emiya-san doing? He's actually stoning during a battle against a strong enemy? _Nanoha almost wanted to face palm when she saw Shirou in a daze like in a midst of thinking. Subaru groaning turned her attention towards her student and she muttered a minor healing spell while cursing that Yuuno or Shamal was not here. Fate was also casting a healing spell on Eriol but the spell was augmented with Caro's help.

" Te...a..na..." Nanoha bit her lips at Subaru words which was laced with pain as she struggled to push herself in a sitting position. " Subaru-chan, lie down and rest. The injuries you have suffered are very serious and my healing spell can only heal your minor wounds."

" But... Tea...na..." Nanoha cut off her student and said with a stern look. " You can't do anything for her now so you just rest and stop causing more worries for me. As for Teana, I will save her. Beside", with a wry smile she turned towards Lancer and glared at him. " I will never abandon my friend."

" Accel shooter!" Numerous pink orbs were fired towards Lancer who just spinned his spear lazily and blocked all the orbs. " Fate-chan, now!" Fate nodded and looked at Caro who nodded and continued the healing spell on Eriol. Fate then cried out, " Bardiche! Riot Zamber mode." Her white cloak disappeared and a black, skin-tight leotard-like costume materialised and her scythe disappeared to become a pair of yellow blades who drew out a whistle from Lancer.

" Woah, what's with the trend with double swords. Although I don't mind seeing a hot girl using that weapon for a change." Nanoha growled at his words then shoot more pink bullets at him but this time, she used B-level catridges which strengthed the spell considerably and forced him to dodge some of the bullets which went past his spinning spear.

Using the distraction, Fate used her trademark spell. " Sonic move." With a blink of an eye, Fate had appeared behind Lancer and slashed at his mid-section, severing him into half. Then she quickly side-stepped as a red spear suddenly was being thrust at the original position she was standing. Lancer grinned then he leapt back to avoid the yellow blades from her but some of the pink bullets from Nanoha managed to hit him and he growled in pain.

_Damm it, they are very strong. No wonder that bastard gives me that smirk when I tell him that they are my targets. But no way am I, an Irish hero, going to be defeated by women. _

" Divine Buster!" A steam of light burst from Nanoha's staff and Lancer dodged it easily but he could not dodge one of Fate's slashes and pain erupted from his right shoulder as one of the blades hit its mark. Fate then quickly executed a kick to his side which threw him across the ground and while in the air as he flew across the land, another divine buster from Nanoha,which was timed surperbly, hit him directly and he was propeled backwards and landed with a loud 'thud'.

_This is riduculous. Their teamwork is flawless and they are able to grasp the timings of their attacks with perfection. Damm it, it seems that I must retreat for now. Man, the boss is so going to nag at me again... _

He spitted blood from his mouth as he stood up and he then grinned at the mages. " Haha, I am surprised by the prowess of the both of you. No wonder she wants your linker cores badly. Heh, I will retreat for now so you all win for today."

Just when he was about to cast a teleportation rune, a dagger was stabbed into his stomach. He looked down and saw Shirou holding the rainbow dagger with a zig-zag shape. " Guh..." He cried out as his vision blurred then he felt tired as though all of his energy was being drained.

" Rule-breaker. The dagger of which it is use to sever contracts with magical sources." Lancer widened his eyes at Shirou's words. He of course recognised the famous dagger which belonged to Medea but he could not believe Shirou had actually the possession of the weapon.

Shirou then held out his left hand and cried out, " I hereby declare you as my servant, LANCER!" The golden lines on his hand shined brightly then a magical circle was formed around him as magical energy filled the air.

" Lancer, will you accept me as your master and serve me from now on?" Lancer growled then he tried to say out the words of refusal of his question but he could not say it out. It was as though his body refused to allow him from being the boy's servant and as seconds ticked by, he felt more drained as more magical energy was being consumed just to sustain his existence. He could feel his body slowly disintegrating and his red spear had already disappeared, unable to continue its existence in this world.

_Damm it, must I submit to this boy? Heh, can't believe that a hero like me will be in such pathetic state... You will have laugh at me right, Bazette. But I know this for sure, other than you nobody will ever be the true master of me. _He gritted his teeth and with all his willpower, he forced himself to stand straight and glared at Shirou.

" Emiya Shirou, I will NOT be your servant. I rather die than submit myself to you..." Shirou gave a sigh then he said, " Lancer.. No, Chu Chulain. Please accept me as your master as that is Bazette wish too. Will you not want to grant her last wish?" An earring materialised in his hand and he held it out to him.

It was the exact earring which was on Lancer's ear. It was a symbol of connection between him and his master and that he thought it was lost forever when he could not find it on her body during the aftermath of the battle. Now, it was on this boy hand and she had entrusted this thing to him, handing over her right as his master over to this boy.

_Che... Looks right there's only one option for me now. _" Alright boy, I will accept your request. But know this, you are never my true master and never will be forever. I hereby declare that Emiya Shirou is my master and I will entrust my life to him." A wave of golden energy streamed from Shirou's left arm and encircled Lancer before going into his body, causing his body to glow brilliantly.

A red crest slowly formed on Shirou's left hand then the magic circle around them rose slowly until it reached the midsection of their bodies before it disappeared. Lancer suddenly cried out as black orbs appeared from his body and they formed a large ball of black energy above them.

It then exploded when a sword suddenly flew towards it and hit it. Shirou then slumped to the floor as he no longer had the energy to stand as he had expend most of his energy on the ritual between him and Lancer. Lancer was in the same position as him and when the both of them looked at each other, they laughed.

Nanoha then turned to Fate and said, " What just happen there? And where is Vita-chan and Signum-san." Fate shrugged her shouder and then looked at her students who just stared at the scene.

" Lancer, my first command to you is release my student." He looked at where Shirou was pointing and noticed Teana was still suspended in the air. He made a swift motion with his finger and she dropped onto Fate's arms who used Sonic move.

" You bastard, DIE!" Lancer and Shirou looked up and saw Vita flying towards the both of them with her hammer growing in size. " Eh, no way I am able to block that big of a hammer. Master, do something." Shirou quickly shouted, " Instructor Vita, stop. This man is an ally now."

She stopped in mid-air with her hammer raised, looking as though she wanted to ignore Shirou and just smashed Lancer but with Nanoha and Fate nodding their heads at his words, she gave a " tch" and landed down beside Nanoha with her hammer shrinking. Signum arrived after a few minutes and she was surprised to see none of them fighting with the man Hayate had pointed out as a ' dangerous enemy'.

She walked to Fate who was healing Teana with Caro and asked her, " Just what happened here?" The blond woman looked at the two men who were still sitting on the ground and said with a wry smile, " Ask them, not me."

At the base, Hayate's mouth dropped open at the sight of the 'enemy' laughing with Shirou. Shari then looked at Hayate and said, " Um Commander Yagami, so what should we do now?" Hayate looked around the base and saw that all the officers had the similar perplexed expression on them. Ditto for Yuuno too who then looked at her from the screen and gave a " I don't know what to do" shrug. She facepalmed herself and said, " Enough everyone. Reduce alert level to green. The battle is over." _But it's not over with the both of you. Both of you have a lot of things to answer for. _


End file.
